


What Once Was Lost

by AgentRed



Series: One shots [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, One Shot, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRed/pseuds/AgentRed
Summary: Based on a nightmare I had as a child, back when I watched those older Superman movies.When you fight, you forget who you are. When you forget who you are, you fall apart.The End of a life that brought others soo much hope, the End of the beacon of Hope when not much remains.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Justice League, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722679





	What Once Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had one of those dreams where you go through one of your old ones. First time round, this was absolutely terrifying for me, second not soo much. 
> 
> I've been suffering a bit of a writers block soo this is a oneshot only.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The sky was blank under the blaze of the red sun. The earth was dry and cracked, a dusty orange for miles on end. Civil life was not to be seen or heard anywhere, the only ragged breathing coming from a white-washed blue and dulled red figure that sat hunched over in the middle of what was now the no where that was once a farm. 

White hair, an untameable curl at the front and blue eyes remiscent of the sky of the past, skin tanned like the earth beneath. Cheeks sunken, lips chapped but not bleeding, nails overgrown and ribs showing. Sweat dripped down the former superheroes brow, hands calloused and dirty with the amber earth. The cape was discoloured at the edges, browns creeping up the rips and black burnt in to the colour, showing lifetimes of fighting. The warm-coloured dust was slowly piling up and around the man, the man who lost it all to the reaches of time and mortal life-span.

The man let the burning tears fall from his eyes for the last time, feeling his weak body slouch as he thought of the things from decades - or perhaps centuries - ago. He missed his wife, his son, his dog, his friends. His unofficial son, his nieces and nephews. His city, his people. He even missed his enemies, even if he couldn't remember any of their names.

His breathing stopped, not that he didn't notice but he held no worry. He already had plenty of time spent doing what he loved, saving lives and spending time with his family. He had too much time, too much spent protecting when those he loved passed and too much when he started decaying. Once he'd stop a plane from crashing or fight off a monster from space but now he could barely blink, much less fight to draw another breath of the wrong-tasting air.

He let himself close his eyes, be reminded of a cool breeze with lush grass and trees around him, his significant other accepting a flower crown from their child while they enjoyed a break from the city. The sky was blue, the wild life was flourishing. His friends were healthy and happy, his city enjoying a time of peace.

The man let himself give into the gentle pull and heard a gentle voice.

"Hello again, Clark."

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did('nt) not cry when writing this. You think I have tears?!


End file.
